Roy vs Natsu Dragneel
Roy vs Natsu Dragneel is a "What-if" Death Battle featuring Roy from the Fire Emblem series vs Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. Description Roy and Natsu. Two fiery dragon slayers. Which one will live and which one will burn? Interlude Throughout history, fire has been used for many things. Lighting up dark areas, cooking food, etc. But these two heroes use fire for something greater: slaying dragons. Roy, the prince of Pherae... ...and Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer... ...Will the Young Lion emerge victorious or will Roy's fiery will be just a snack for the Salamander? Roy 1000 years ago, man fought dragon in a great war known as The Scouring, that ended with mankind's victory. In the present day, King Zephiel of Bern begins invading the countries of the continent of Elibe. His goal: kill all the humans and return the world to the dragons. For this purpose, he unsealed the demon dragon, Idden, who would go on to create war dragons, to easily crush opposition. In the Kingdom of Lycia, Roy, the prince of the Pherae region, has taken up the role as the leader of the Lycia Alliance following Hector's death at the hands of Zephiel. Roy will lead his army against Bern and his dragons, in an attempt to win the war and restore peace. Roy's weapon of choice is the Sword of Seals, a divine sword that is more powerful than any of Elibe's legendary weapons. In fact, it's the third most powerful sword in the Fire Emblem series, tied with Ike's Ragnell. The Sword of Seals is a dragonkiller, being super effective against anything remotely draconic. It also uses the element of fire but not by default. You see, the Sword of Seals gets its flames due to Roy's fiery will. The sword can also respond to Roy in another way, if he wishes to spare his opponent, the blade will dull, simply knocking them out. To get the maximum effect of the Sword of Seals, Roy must get in close, as the area near the hilt deals the most damage. However, there is a way around that. The Sword of Seals can be used as a long range weapon, creating spontaneous explosions in the desired area. And through this, Roy can utilize the Sword of Seals to its fullest extent. The Sword of Seals also provides a way for Roy to heal himself, and aside from that, there are five special moves Roy can preform with this blade. The first is Flare Blade. Roy charges his sword with flames and, if fully charged, it can potentially OHKO the enemy. And if the enemy blocks it, their defenses break. However, a fully charged Flare Blade will hurt Roy a bit. The second is Double-Edge Dance, a combo move with 12 different possible combinations. The final downward variant hits multiple times. The third is Blaze, an attack in which Roy ignites the Sword of Seals and propels himself upward while holding the sword in a reverse grip, dealing multiple hits. The fourth is Counter, which, if he is attacked while Counter is active, he returns 1.3x the damage. The fifth special attack is Critical Hit, an attack that deals 3x the damage. Roy swings his sword behind him, dealing multiple hits before bringing it forward, delivering a massive explosion. The Sword of Seals can also seal away dragons in ice, although only Hartmut (the original wielder of the Sword of Seals) and Zephiel in the Manga have been shown to do this Besides the Sword of Seals, Roy has other weapons such as the Rapier, which is sword that can pierce the defenses of a knight, the Brave Sword, allows Roy to land two hits very quickly, and if he's faster than his enemy, four hits. He's also able to use Axes, and in this case, he'll be using a Silver Axe. Roy has 5 Skills at his disposal. Armstrift prevents his weapons from breaking, Sol restores HP by half the damage dealt, Aegis halves damage taken from magic, bows, and dragons, Patience increases Roy's accuracy and evasion if the enemy attacks first, and Axe-Breaker increases it even further if the enemy uses an Axe. Despite only having one game, Roy is no ordinary prince. For starters, he has been stabbed, slashed, burned, shocked, and shot multiple times and still manages to survive. Roy is able to deal powerful hits that usually kill most soldiers in just a few hits and he is able to quickly dodge attacks. He's also able to brush off attacks he takes to an extent. He killed many soldiers and War Dragons and killed General Murdock and King Zephiel by himself, and eventually defeated the demon dragon Idden, and restored her shattered soul. And Roy isn't just a fighter. He is smart too. During the entire war against Bern, Roy's army was always outnumbered yet it was only through his tactical mind that he was able to achieve victory without losing a single soldier. In one battle, in order to rescue his childhood friend and eventual wife, Lilina, Roy launched an assault on Castle Ostia, and it marked the first time in history where Castle Ostia was conquered by an opposing force. And he's also cunning, as he once tricked an enemy general into exposing their trap. However, Roy does have his weaknesses. If he wants to use the Sword of Seals as a physical weapon, he has to get up close, and that's not always a good thing. A fully charged Flare Blade will hurt him a bit, and while most of Roy's stats are balanced, his Defense and Resistance are a bit low compared to them. Roy may not look like but he's our boy for a reason. Roy: "For the sake of those to protect, I will not lose!" Natsu Dragneel 400 years ago, mankind was an endangered species. While some dragons wished to coexist alongside humans, most dragons simply saw humans as food. One day, the Dragneel house was attacked, and the only survivor was the older son, Zeref Dragneel. He desperately sought ways to resurrect his younger brother, simply to see him smile again. But after being cursed with the deadly Ankhseram Black Magic, he decided to resurrect his brother as a demon that could kill him. The name of that demon was E.N.D: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Eventually, Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, found Natsu, and chose to raise him as his son. Igneel taught Natsu how to read, write, speak, as well as what would become Natsu's signature Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. After all of this, Igneel went inside of Natsu, and Natsu, along with four other Dragon Slayers, were sent to the future by 400 years, as a plan to defeat Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. After arriving in the future, Natsu was found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. He joined Fairy Tail and became one of its most powerful members. Natsu's signature Magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives him the characteristics of a Fire Dragon and he can use this Magic both offensively and defensively. It gives him a complete immunity to any sort of fire or heat based attacks, with the exception of Flame God Slayer Magic. In addition to that, Natsu is able to eat fire to regain Magic, increase his power, and regain health. Being a Dragon Slayer also means Natsu has enhanced hearing, smell, durability, speed, and reflexes, as well as immense strength and Magic power. Over the course of the series Natsu has used many Fire Dragon Slayer spells. Fire Dragon's Roar has Natsu gather and shoot flames from his mouth, and he eventually mastered it so that it leaves create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. Fire Dragon's Claw ignites Natsu's feet in flames, increasing the power of his kicks and he can even use it for jet propulsion, allowing him to fly for a bit. By using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Natsu punches the enemy with a flaming fist. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack has Natsu rush in, grab the target, setting his hands on fire and sending his foes flying. Fire Dragon's Sword Horn has Natsu ignite his hole body before headbutting the target at high speeds. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame can be used in either of two ways: he can either ignite both hands ablaze and bring them together, creating an explosion, or he simply forms a big fireball to throw at foes. Natsu can increase the power of his punches by using Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, which ignites his elbow which propels the fist forward. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang has Natsu swiping and burning his foes in a claw-like fashion while Fire Dragon's Grip Strike has Natsu grab his opponent before blasting them at point blank range. And then there's the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts. Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist has Natsu rapidly punch the target with flaming hands, creating an explosion with each impact, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade has Natsu unleash a highly destructive torrent of flames. There's an enhanced version of that called Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade, which combines the flames with the energy from the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King's Core. Despite the name, it does not destroy planets. Natsu is one of the first Dragon Slayers to have different modes. Earlier, I mentioned on how the only flames that could hurt Natsu were Flame God Slayer flames. That is true, but by emptying out his Magic completely, Natsu became able to eat those flames, thereby achieving Dragon God Mode. He's only used one spell in this mode, Dragon God's Brilliant Flame. It works like the regular Dragon version, but this time, it's much more destructive, as it combines the flames of a Dragon and a God. By eating Laxus' lightning, Natsu achieved Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, also known as the fuck everything in that direction spell, has Natsu gather lightning and fire in his mouth, before unleashing them in a large, destructive beam, capable of traveling half the distance of Tenrou Island. Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist has Natsu engulf his hand in flames and lightning. When a target is struck by this spell, they are not only burned, but a bolt of lightning descends on them, striking them. Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame has Natsu throw a large, destructive, electrically charged fireball. And to wrap that up, there's the Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. It's a much more powerful version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade that combines the destructive power of fire and lightning. There's also Black Flame Dragon Mode, which Natsu gained after eating the flames of Dark Regulus. Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness is Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade but with dark flames and Darkness Phoenix Blade has Natsu charge at the target while engulfed in his own flames as well as dark flames. We're not done with Natsu's power-ups. Natsu was the first known Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force, a state which is said to give the user the true power of a Dragon. Originally only able to access this form through outside means, Natsu is able to do this at will. The appearance of each Dragon Force uses varies but for Natsu, scales appear over his skin and flaming horns appear on his head. As you can expect, this form gives Natsu a greatly amplified boost in power and it even gives him a new spell: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade. His body becomes ablaze in golden flames and Natsu charges at the opponent, can optionally deliver an uppercut, and finishes it off with a headbutt, similarly to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. And then there's Fire Dragon King Mode. If Dragon Force gives Natsu the power of a Dragon, then Fire Dragon King Mode give him the power of a Dragon King. In this form, he produces a heat so intense, the ground becomes an inferno, bodies of water evaporate completely and, because its anime, clothes melt. There are two known FDKM spells: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist and Fire Dragon King's Roar. By using Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, Natsu first charges energy in his fist, then delivers a punch so devastatingly powerful, it can shatter mountain sized Gods in one hit. Fire Dragon King's Roar is essentially a much more devastating Fire Dragon's Roar, capable of taking down a battalion's worth of soldiers. There is a catch though: The true power of Fire Dragon King Mode can only be used once. Once the power wears off, Natsu can still use it by using his own Magic as a substitute, but it won't be as powerful. And Natsu's final power up: E.N.D. We probably won't see it in this Death Battle because the true activation requirements are unknown but its worth mentioning. As E.N.D, Natsu's true power is unknown, as of the moment of this writing, E.N.D was just barely awake. However, even when barely awake, E.N.D is immune to time-stopping effects and he is able to produce flaming geysers. Natsu is one tough cookie. He is easily the most destructive Fairy Tail Wizard, except for maybe Gildarts, and he's taken on and beaten many powerful opponents, including other Dragon Slayers such as Gajeel (Iron Dragon Slayer), Laxus (Lightning Dragon Slayer), Erik (Poison Dragon Slayer), Rogue (Shadow Dragon Slayer) and Sting (White Dragon Slayer). I should mention he fought Sting and Rogue in a 1v2 and Sting and Rogue were in Dragon Force while Natsu was in base form, yet he still managed to beat them. He's escaped the dimensional prison, Genesis Zero, twice, and survived the ultimate Curse, Memento Mori (though this could be a result of him being E.N.D). Then there's him shattering a mountain sized God and that was using the weaker version of Demolition Fist (though granted, the true power of Fire Dragon King Mode hadn't been used up yet and that could've been a factor). When he fought Zeref, Natsu's Fire Dragon King Mode burned away Zeref's insta-kill Ankhseram Black Magic and brought Zeref to his knees. Natsu would've dealt the killing blow but Happy pulled him away because killing Zeref also meant Natsu dies. But Zeref is completely immortal, yet Natsu has the power to kill him. Natsu's also able to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic underwater.........somehow. But Natsu isn't flawless. As he is a Dragon Slayer, for some strange reason, any sort of vehicle gives him severe motion sickness; a weakness shared among all Dragon Slayers. While he can eat fire, he can't eat the fire that he himself directly produces and since Natsu is the main protagonist of a Shonen anime/manga, he's stupid. He almost never thinks things through, usually preferring to rush in, never being aware of the consequences. He learns and adapts yes, but at the end of the day, he still prefers the "shoot first, ask questions later" strategy. Of course, Natsu's Magic isn't infinite and using enhancing modes like Lightning Flame Dragon Mode will deplete his Magic rather quickly. Using Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar in particular nearly exhausts him, which is why he's only ever used it twice. Of course, Natsu's Magic has increased significantly since the start of the series but it CAN run out. There's also the previously mentioned weakness of only being able to use the true power of FDKM once and when it wears off, Natsu's stuck with the weaker version. Natsu is Fairy Tail's most well known Wizard and his flames burn with the passion of friendship and the bonds of family. Natsu: "I'm all fired up!" Interlude All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Roy Natsu Draw Death Battle Natsu was walking along a trail, holding a paper in his hand. It was a request someone had placed on the Guild's request board. "Find the Sword of Seals and bring it to me. Reward: 999,999,999 Jewels" was what was on the paper. Below the writing was a picture of the blade. He really wanted that reward. "With that much money, I can buy so much food" Natsu thought. He came across a river and found a red-haired guy, washing his sword in the river. It was Roy. "Wait a minute" Natsu looked close. It was the Sword of Seals. "Yo" Natsu called out. Roy turned to look at him. "You need something?" "Yeah, that sword. I really need to give it to someone so I can get lots of money." Roy stood up. "I'm not giving you this sword for a reason like that." Natsu got into a fighting position and his hands ignited. "Well then, I'll just have to take it from you." Roy readied his sword, the blade ablaze. "In the name of Lycia, you won't have this sword." FIGHT! Roy swung the Sword of Seals, creating an explosion where Natsu's standing. "Did that get him?" Roy's question was answered when he saw Natsu sucking up the flames. "Hey, this fire's.....actually a bit disgusting" Natsu said. He charged at Roy. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" "AEGIS" A shield appeared in front of Roy, not blocking the damage, but halving it. "Nice shield. How about this?" Natsu jumped backwards. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A stream of fire shot from Natsu's mouth but Roy halved it's damage once again with Aegis. "He breathed fire from his mouth. Didn't think I would be fighting another dragon" Roy thought. Aegis had halved the damage from Natsu's spells but Roy still took damage. But he could fix that. The Sword of Seals glowed blue and Roy's wounds healed. "My turn." Roy charged at Natsu, launching another explosion at Natsu. "I thought you saw me eat fire already" Natsu said as he gobbled up the flames. "I did" Roy responded. He slashed at Natsu with a non-flamed sword strike, sending Natsu back. "That hurts" Natsu said. "How about.....FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu threw a large fireball at Roy. "AEGIS!" Once again, the attack hit, but the damage Roy would've taken was halved. However, when the explosion cleared, he saw Natsu right in front of him. Natsu grabbed Roy's face and lifted him up. "FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE!" An explosion hit Roy at point blank, sending him crashing into some nearby trees. Roy launched another explosion to Natsu. As expected, he ate it and as he was, Roy charged forward. "Don't fall for the same trick twice! SOL!" Roy slashed at Natsu, delivering high damage and at that very moment, Roy's body glowed green as his health restored. Natsu was sent back by the attack but he quickly regained his balance. He then ignited his entire body. "Now i'm all fired up! FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu charged at Roy while Roy reacted by using Aegis. But Natsu wasn't done. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Roy once again activated Aegis but he took the full force of Natsu's attack. "But how" Roy said as he was sent back. "That shield reminds me of this one guy I fought. I think his name was...Yuma? No it was....Yula....no wait, now I remember! His name was Yuka, and his Magic protected him from mine. What I just did was the same strategy I used against him." "Is that so" Roy said as he got back up and healed his wounds using the Sword of Seals. Roy thought up a plan. "What's your name?" "Natsu" "Ok, listen Natsu, you need my sword, right?" Natsu nodded. "Well, here you go" Roy tossed the Sword of Seals towards Natsu. "Oooooh, today's my lucky day" Natsu said as he picked up the blade. But that's just what Roy wanted. He pulled out his Brave Sword and delivered quick strikes, making Natsu drop the Sword of Seals. Roy quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Natsu. Suddenly, ice began forming on Natsu's body. "Ehh" Natsu said. "I will now seal you inside this ice" Roy said. "No dragon can break free from it, not even the demon dragon could." The ice had completely covered Natsu, freezing him. Roy began to walk away but he heard the sound of steam. He turned to see the ice melting. "What?! Impossible!" The ice had melted completely and Natsu simply scratched his hair. "Man, if Gray found out about that ice, he would call it a disgrace." "You are to dangerous to be kept alive" Roy said. He launched several explosions, intended to serve as a smokescreen to blind Natsu's vision. He then charged at Natsu but Natsu swiftly dodged. "I can smell you" Natsu said as his feet became engulfed in flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He kicked Roy in the stomach, sending him back but Roy managed to regain his balance. "I'm taking that sword" Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" "COUNTER!" Natsu hit the Sword of Seals and almost instantly was sent back into a nearby cliff wall. "This ends now!" Roy said as he ran forward. The Sword of Seals ignited and by the time he reached Natsu, the sword was completely engulfed in flames. He swung down the sword. "FLARE BLADE!" It created a large explosion. The smoke cleared and Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Did I get him?" Roy would soon learn the answer to his question. "You miss me" Natsu asked as he descended. Right before Flare Blade had struck, Natsu had used Fire Dragon's Claw to boost his jump into the air. He landed a few feet from Roy. "I can tell your getting serious" Natsu said. "I suppose so will I." Scales began to appear on Natsu, covering his arms and face. On his head, flaming horns appeared. Natsu had entered Dragon Force. Natsu charged at Roy, feeling more powerful than before. "FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Natsu slashed at Roy and Roy used Aegis to protect himself. But right after Aegis wore off, Natsu grabbed Roy. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Roy was sent flying behind Natsu. Natsu followed up with attacks "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Even when Roy had used Aegis, the attacks were just too powerful. Natsu prepared for a finishing attack. His body became engulfed in golden flames. "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: HIDDEN FIRE FORM - CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu charged at Roy at high speeds. Roy got up and saw the spell. He could tell it was an extremely powerful attack. "COUNTER!" Phoenix Blade made contact with Counter and Natsu was sent back so far. It had dealt massive damage. When Roy approached Natsu, Natsu was lying on the ground. Natsu's Dragon Force was gone. He prepared for his own finisher. "CRITICAL HIT!" Roy brought his sword behind him, swinging it so that it picked up momentum and brought it down, creating an explosion much bigger than Flare Blade. The smoke cleared and.......Natsu was smiling. He had caught the blade. "No........impossible." Roy was shocked. "Who....are you?" Roy said. "The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said as he used Fire Dragon's Claw to kick back Roy. Roy used the Sword of Seals to restore his health. Meanwhile, a dragon tattoo had appeared on Natsu's right arm. "Fire Dragon King Mode!" Natsu had entered his most powerful form. Natsu's mere presence caused the ground to boil, the nearby trees caught on fire. The nearby river evaporated and Roy's clothes began to melt. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" An enormous stream of fire shot from Natsu's mouth. "AEGIS!" Roy was barely able to defend against an attack of that caliber and when the flames cleared, Natsu was right in front of him. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!" Natsu punched Roy with a force so strong, Roy's body shattered. Natsu bent down to pick up the Sword of Seals but he had forgotten he was still in Fire Dragon King Mode. He picked up the blade and it melted. "Oh. I'm not getting that reward, am I?" K.O! Results Well that sure was intense. Roy did have his advantages, being able to halves Natsu's attacks, being able to heal, and just being smarter than Natsu. Because Natsu counts as a draconic person (even though he's not a real Dragon), Roy could get in some good chunks of damage with the Sword of Seals. Roy could also counter Natsu's attacks. However, Natsu had him beat in every other category. Roy may be durable, being able to walk away from things that should've killed someone, like impalement, but Natsu has endured way more powerful hits than Roy ever has. And even with the Sword of Seals, it still wouldn't be enough to take out Natsu. There was a chance that Roy could beat Natsu.....if Natsu was limited to his base form. But once Natsu powers up, it just became a losing battle for Roy. And you might be asking "But Critical Hit deals 3x the damage. Against Natsu, shouldn't that kill him? How was he able to catch it?" Simple. Even if Critical Hit did hit, yeah, it would've dealt massive damage but it wouldn't be enough to put him out. And how as he able to catch it? Natsu's done this before. During the Grand Magic Games, Natsu caught Sting Eucliff's Holy Nova spell with just his bare hands and Holy Nova was a Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Sure, Roy killed several more dragons than Natsu ever will and he defeated Idden but the Fire Emblem Dragons are baby lizards compared to the Fairy Tail Dragons, not to mention that if you've played Binding Blade, then you would know how much of a joke the boss fight against Idden is. Roy wasn't our boy this time. The winner is Natsu. Do you agree with the results? Yes No I agree with the result but not the reasoning Next Time Juvia Lockser vs. Lapis LazuliCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016